


Romance Perturbado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Só com Tabitha podia ser ela mesma.





	Romance Perturbado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790568) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #004 - twist.

Barbara era um bem danificado, era isso que todo mundo parecia pensar, que estava quebrada de uma forma irreparável e deveria ser trancafiada, a chave jogada fora. Todo mundo menos Tabitha, quer dizer. Tabitha era ainda mais perturbada do que Barbara, e isso era um feito impressionante. É por isso que Barbara seguia voltando, só com Tabitha podia ser ela mesma, e o humor para cometer alguns homicídios seria encontrado não com recriminações, mas com suporte e participação entusiásticos. Era como se fossem feitas uma para a outra, e se Barbara era danificada, então Tabitha também era, da mesma forma.


End file.
